No solo un cuento
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: —Mira… — busco el cuento que había estado leyendo antes y le mostró la primera página, ocupada a la mitad por el dibujo de una sirena— ChibiDen y ChibiSu.


Parpadeo un poco sorprendido de encontrar al otro niño sentado y leyendo, lo normal era que anduviera corriendo de un lado a otro como loco, gritando, riendo en voz muy alta y metiéndose en mil problemas… el también querría hacer eso de vez en cuando, pero lo cierto era que le daba pena, así que simplemente se quedaba viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

Poco a poco fue acercándose, extrañado de que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, ya que por muy silencioso que fuera el mayor siempre terminaba notándolo… y molestándolo… mucho… quizá ahora fuera su turno.

—¿Qué haces?— se paró detrás suyo, un tanto mosqueado cuando el otro pego un pequeño bote ¿en verdad no lo noto? ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía tan entretenido? Y… ¿estaba llorando? Sus alarmas saltaron cuando el otro rubio volteo a verlo con los ojos irritados y la nariz roja, unas pocas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—¡Oh Sve! es tan triste — lagrimeo un poco cerrando el libro y abrazándolo con fuerza —Ella… ella de verdad lo amaba y… —se tallo los ojos de forma descuidada sin soltar el libro, llorando de forma casi silenciosa, nada que ver con las pataletas de muerte que podía llegar a montarse.

—¿Eh?— estiro una mano de forma torpe para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, de verdad que no entendía nada de nada.

—Es… es…— moqueo un poco volviendo a tallarse los ojos y se abraza a él provocando su sonrojo — Es injusto…— lloriqueo más, totalmente conmovido con la historia que acababa de leer.

—¿Qué es inj´sto?— no trato de alejarlo, en verdad que empezaba a preocuparse ¿y si alguien le había hecho algo? Quizá por eso se había quedado quieto leyendo, o quizá se había lastimado y no podía moverse…

—¡Qué ella muriera!— dio un pequeño salto ¿morir? ¿ella? Trato de hacer memoria, pero no se le ocurría de quien pudiera estar hablando — Se dejó morir por él.

—¿Qu'en es ella?— lo separo un poco buscando sus ojos, si Den estaba en problemas entonces a él le tocaría ayudarlo, aunque nadie se lo pidiera.

—¡La sirenita!— frunció un poco el ceño ¿es que no le estaba prestando atención? El sueco parpadeo bastante descolocado unos momentos ¿sirenita? ¿Cuál sirenita? ¿De qué le estaba hablando?

—No te ent´endo— suspiro finalmente volviendo a abrazarlo, no entendía de que rayos le estaba hablado, pero no le estaba gustando verlo así, prefería que riera como demente, que corriera e hiciera bromas, aunque muchas fueran contra él, y que le contara, con entusiasmo y grandes movimientos de manos, todas las aventuras que planeaba que tuvieran cuando pudieran hacerse finalmente a la mar.

—Eres tonto…— bufo un poco desesperado, separándose de él y abriendo el libro que tenía aun entre las manos para consternación sueca —Mira… — busco el cuento que había estado leyendo antes y le mostro la primera página, ocupada a la mitad por el dibujo de una sirena.

Poco a poco le fue relatando la historia, mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. Era un pequeño vikingo y era rudo y fuerte y aun cuando le dolía no lloraba, pero había algo en esa historia… se tallo los ojos terminando de contarla mientras grandes lagrimones volvían a recorrer sus mejillas húmedas.

Svergie lo miro un poco conmovido, no tanto por el cuento en sí, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que era muy triste y muy bonito, sino por el hecho de verlo así, llorando de esa forma tan... real por la sirena de la historia.

—Eres ti´rno— susurro muy bajito volviendo a abrazarlo, queriendo consolarlo, seguía sin gustarle demasiado verlo así, pero al menos ahora sabía que no pasaba nada malo y le alegraba haber descubierto otro lado del danés que siempre se esforzaba por molestarlo, pero que en realidad no era tan malo ni tan rudo como aparentaba.

Por suerte para ambos, el otro niño no había alcanzado a escucharlo, y aunque era vergonzoso sentir que alguien más lo cuidaba, no podía negar que se sentía bien, quizá era por la persona que lo abrazaba en ese momento, en realidad no importaba mucho, el simplemente quería quedarse ahí acurrucado un poco más.


End file.
